tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Scout Guy
Major Scout Guy was once a TF2 Freak/Gmod Monster Hunter much like Orangeman, coincidentally he is also an old colleague and friend of his, he has since defected from this line of work after him realising he was a TF2 Freak himself. He looks like a RED scout with the Plainswalker Goggles on. He was created by YouTuber Shirosaki97 (Steam Name Stylx). He has two themes, his Non-Combat theme is from the Crash Bash soundtrack, which is Desert Fox. His Combat theme is The Almighty Boss Theme , from the game Persona 4. Behaviour and Personality Major Scout Guy acts like a typical Scout for the most part. He is cocky and insults his enemies in battle e.t.c. ,but when he is around his friends he becomes happy, energetic and genuinely helpful. He has a certain amount of pride of who he is, an example of this is when he introduces himself to someone, usually saying "I am Major Scout Guy" pointing at his chest with a smug smile on his face. In battle he usually stays calm and collected, only spitting out a one-liner or an insult if he feels as if he is winning. This is because he is well aware of how quite pathetically weak his body is and knowing that getting hit could be his ultimate undoing. However, despite how calm he is usually anyone who has rattled him in the past (a.k.a Ninjineer) can get under his skin, quickly making him agitated. Since Major is a human and TF2 Freak he is considered a passive Freak, since he does not go attacking random civilians or people and actually helps them out sometimes. He seems to be in a rivalry with Ninjineer for reasons unknown, the most likely awnser being that they crossed paths while Major was still a Gmod Monster Hunter and they fought, they seem to respect each other's prowess but at the same time will constantly bad mouth each other, traits that both of them do not usually exhibit all that much. It is unknown who won in their encounter but it is implied that they are equals in battle given that their main powers are similar, they both rely on weapons and tools, and that they are both human. Abilities Major Scout Guy is similar to Orangeman in that physically he is a human and he is incredibly fragile compared to most other TF2 Freaks (even more so because he is a Scout). While he is only human, he is a skilled tactician and is very fast on his feet (quite literally). His only distinctly inhuman ability is that he is incredibly fast (even for Scout's standards), agile and perceptive, being able to dodge projectiles and attacks coming at him in what seems like a blink of an eye. This ability of his is his lifeline against Gmod Monsters and TF2 Freaks since he is really just a normal Scout in most other aspects. His ability enables him to utilise handstands and cartwheel dodges to keep his opponents in the dark on what he will do next, which gives him the initiative. He also has limited Hand-to-Hand combat experience from his training in the HECU and his power augments that somewhat. Despite his enhanced hand-to-hand abilities, he is still a rather weak close combat fighter. The origins of his powers are from his leg muscles and nerve and sensory receptors being genetically modified while at a young age. During the process, his myocyte (muscle cells) in his legs mutated, giving him increased running ability and increased agility, and his reaction times were also heightend from the tampering done to his nerve cells in his eyes, which also inadvertently made him more perceptive. Because of his genetically modified body, Major can utilise the full potential of his mutated muscles for a short period of time (around about half a minute to a minute), briefly augmenting his already heightend speed, agility and perception and enhancing his physical prowess, making him comparable to the increased strength of Madic in terms of brute strength. This means he can temporarily become more effective in close combat against higher tier monsters. The only thing physically different about Major when he is in this state is that the muscles on his arms look slightly bigger and that he experiences lethargy and pants heavily while using his attack boost. To compensate for his lack of offensive power Major Scout has normally he has a modified scattergun. While it looks like a normal scattergun on the outside, but it was modified to use a variety of different ammunition. He has 4 known types of ammo for his scattergun, which is colour coded. Red Shell - A powerful slug which is specifically made to damage the tougher TF2 Freaks. It is the most frequently used ammunition yet seems to be ironically the least effective, only working on the monsters that have standard protection (for their status). Monsters such as Blockgineer and Heavydile are completely unaffected and Monsters who are just too powerful (Vagineer upwards) are usually also unfazed. Orange Shell - An incendiary shell that instantly sets the target on fire. The shell splits into 8 pellets then strikes the target, burning them. This shell would also be ineffective against armoured monsters like Blockgineer and Heavydile, along with monsters who have fire resistance (Buddhist Murderer Pyro) while being effective against monsters associated with ice (Cryo, Medizard etc.). Blue Shell - A frost shell that freezes the target. This shell is the complete opposite to the incendiary shell, only firing one pellet which freezes the place where it hit the enemy. The monsters it has a effect on are also the opposite of the incendiary, since this would be Major Scout's only shell that would hinder Heavydile and Blockgineer while being ineffective against monsters like Cryo or Medizard. Yellow Shell - An electric shell that stuns the target briefly. This shell seems to work equally on most monsters, the only monsters that seem to not get stunned are monsters whose skin cannot get penertrated (once again Heavydile and Blockgineer). It is quite effective against cyborgs and androids like Soldine or Crazy Machine, because it has the potential to briefly overload their mechanisms. Major seems to use this one the most effectively, since it gives him the best edge in battles, allowing him to strike first. Also, despite Major's usual use for the yellow shell being to stun enemies, the shell would deal a certain amount of damage to any water-element monster (but not too much, because the yellow shell was meant to paralyse the opponent, not damage them). However, since Major has not encountered any water-based Gmod Monsters or TF2 Freaks yet, this is only in theory. Faults and Weaknesses Major's most crippling weakness is that he is as fragile as a Scout, therefore many monsters could easily kill him in one hit. It means he has to rely fully on his ability to dodge attacks, therefore if his movements are hindered or the monster Major is fighting is just to fast for him, he is basically doomed. Unbeknownst to Major though, a TF2 Freak called Edo Soldier and his master have noted this shortcoming and have made preparations to create some sort of sturdy, but light-weight armour to counter this problem, not only for Major's sake but for others who could benefit from the armour too. Another weakness of his is that he is near defenceless without his scattergun when in his normal state, only being able to fight hand-to-hand against low tier monsters and even then only holding his own. Also, if the monster in question is smart they could knock the gun out of his hand or even destroy it, practically sealing Major Scout's fate. This is offplayed somewhat by Major's Powerboost, but still poses a huge problem for him if he is not able to use his scattergun. Lastly, as has been mentioned before, his scattergun's ammo does not work on certain monsters and given their strong and resilient nature they would easily overpower Major Scout Guy, most likely killing him if they got their hands on him. This causes MSG to hide in case that happens. The Powerboost also downplays this risk, but the chances of Major defeating the likes of powerful monsters like Heavydile in only half a minute are marginal. Despite the Powerboost Major gets if he uses the full potential of his genetically modified body, he can only do this for around half a minute to a minute maximum, and because he is using more energy than a normal human should, he uses up nutrients that humans need to survive at an alarming rate. Also because of the muscle gain Major gets to his arms and legs, if he uses his Powerboost too much at a time his muscles will start to degenerate and eventually completely degenerate altogether, forcing him to use the boost''' very sparingly due to the risk to his wellbeing. His physical defences also lower substantially because of the bone structure being crushed under his muscle mass, ironically making him even more defensively frail than before. He also seems to haveRefractive Amblyopia , which might slow down his reaction times and affect his depth perception. Quotes I am Major Scout Guy! Dude you would get a closed casket at the ugly cemertary Your clock just got cleaned rummy! Trivia Major Scout Guy's name is made up from various sentences in the scout's domination lines What is your major malfunction brother? '''I am the scout here! Heyhey look, he shapeshifted into a dead guy! There are several indications that Major was an actual major in the HECU at sometime, the first of these indications is in his name, Major Scout Guy, the second is his overwhelming pride in who he is, always exclaiming to someone "I am Major Scout Guy!" when he makes his appearence. Another giveaway to this is that Orangeman, another TF2 Freak hunter had server under him as his second in command in the past and he also had military combat training, his belligerent nature could also be a indication of him being a commander in the past (if he truly was a major he would be a commander of approximately 120 HECU soldiers). The final and probably the most believable indication would be that he is a skilled tactitian, which a major would need in their line of duty. It has since been comfimed that he was a high rank in the HECU, and because of it he has been made a top priority target because of his knowlage of military, weapons, info e.c.t. Major's Non-Combat Theme Major's Combat Theme Category:Gunners Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:Scouts